monaleinfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Creation Tools
Character Creation Tools Here you will find a complete list of every Race, Background, and Class playable in Monalein. Along with detailed descriptions and pages for each. Races [[Aasimar]] (VGtM) Celestial humanoids blessed with spectral wings and divine ancestry. [[Bugbear]] (VGtM) Monstrous furry humanoids that are known for their strength and stealthy abilities. [[Dragonborn]] (PHB) Half dragon and half human, these scaly bipeds typically have the innate ability to breathe flame and are known for their wisdom and pride. [[Dwarf]] (PHB) The stout and stocky creatures common in fantasy and famed for wielding heavy axes, long beards, and overflowing tankards. [[Elf]] (PHB) The elegant and graceful creatures known for their long lifespans and unmatched skill, not to mention their pointy ears. [[Firbolg]] (VGtM) A tall troll-like creature with innate magical abilities. They tend to stray towards druidic and natural arts and like to live in peace with their surroundings and wildlife. [[Gnome]] (PHB) Short and skinny with long pointy ears. They are known for their curiosity and innovation. [[Goblin]] (VGtM) Small and scrappy creatures that manage to survive in the harshest of environments seemingly with the only goal being to fuck up your day. [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Goliath Goliath] (VGtM) Towering, mountaintop dwelling masses of meat. They tend to coalesce in tribes and pursue hard lives filled with conflict and hardship. [[Grung]] (UA) Grungs are aggressive froglike humanoids found in rain forests and tropical jungles. They are fiercely territorial and see themselves as superior to most other creatures. [[Halfling]] (PHB) The comforts of home are the goals of most halflings’ lives: a place to settle in peace and quiet, far from marauding monsters and clashing armies; a blazing fire and a generous meal; fine drink and fine conversation. Though some halflings live out their days in remote agricultural communities, others form nomadic bands that travel constantly, lured by the open road and the wide horizon to discover the wonders of new lands and peoples. [[Half-Elf]] (PHB) As the name implies, half elf and half human. They have the aptitude for fantastical powers like elves while still appearing to mostly be a human. [[Half-Orc]] (PHB) A mix of human and orc, this creature has the brutish strength of the orc while retaining at least some of the more intelligent characteristics of humans. [[Hobgoblin]] (VGtM) Smaller and less stealthy than a bugbear, but smarter and stronger and larger than a goblin and once again, smarter. [[Human]] (PHB) You know what humans are. [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Kenku Kenku] (VGtM) Resembling humanoid ravens, these walking birds are experts at mimicking sounds they might only have heard once. [[Kobold]] (VGtM) Similar to a dragonborn, this dragonoid differs in its intelligence. While they are still strong and dexterous, they are not known for their ingenuity. [[Lizardfolk]] (VGtM) These giant reptilian humanoids are known for being utilitarian survivalists. [[Orc]] (VGtM) Hulking, brutish creatures. They are infamous for their strength and fortitude, and notable for their lack of intellectual capabilities. However, their axes can seldom be tricked. [[Tabaxi]] (VGtM) Massive humanoid cat-like creatures that are known for being quiet on their feet. [[Tiefling]] (PHB) Demon-bloods. They possess the both the blood of a human or another biped and a demon. They are known for their dark skin, twisting horns, and tail. [[Tortle]] (UA) A sentient turtle. [[Triton]] (VGtM) Sea-dwelling merfolk that can also tread on land. [[Yuan-Ti]] (VGtM) Reptilian and snake-like, these monstrous creatures are naturally venomous and are resistant to it as such. Classes [[Barbarian]] A fierce warrior of primitive background who can enter a battle rage. [[Bard]] An inspiring magician whose power echoes the music of creation. [[Blood Hunter]] These warriors have chosen to merge the martial pursuit of deadly weapon play with elements of vicious blood magic to create impressively effective combat techniques. [[Cleric]] A priestly champion who wields divine magic in service of a higher power. [[Druid]] A priest of the Old Faith, wielding the powers of nature-moonlight and plant growth, fire and lightning-and adopting animal forms. [[Fighter]] A master of martial combat, skilled with a variety of weapons and armor. [[Monk]] A master of martial arts, harnessing the power of the body pursuing of physical and spiritual perfection. [[Paladin]] A holy warrior bound to a sacred oath. [[Ranger]] A warrior who uses martial prowess and nature magic to combat threats on the edges of civilization. [[Rogue]] A scoundrel who uses stealth and trickery to overcome obstacles and enemies. [[Sorcerer]] A spell-caster who draws on inherent magic from a gift or bloodline. [[Warlock]] A wielder of magic that is derived from a bargain with an extra-planar entity. [[Wizard]] A scholarly magic-user capable of manipulating the structures of reality. Backgrounds [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Acolyte Acolyte] [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Charlatan Charlatan] [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/City_Watch City Watch] [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Clan_Crafter Clan Crafter] [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Cloistered_Scholar Cloistered Scholar] [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Courtier Courtier] [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Criminal Criminal] [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Entertainer Entertainer] [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Faction_Agent Faction Agent] [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Far_Traveler Far Traveler] [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Folk_Hero Folk Hero] [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Guild_Artisan Guild Artisan] [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Hermit Hermit] [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Inheritor Inheritor] [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Knight_of_the_Order Knight of the Order] [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Noble Noble] [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Mercenary_Veteran Mercenary Veteran] [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Outlander Outlander] [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Sage Sage] [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor Sailor] [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Soldier Soldier] [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Tribe_Member Tribe Member] [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Urban_Bounty_Hunter Urban Bounty Hunter] [http://monalein.wikia.com/wiki/Urchin Urchin]